


initiation

by MiyukiDatOC



Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breaking and Entering, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Relationship, I'm so horny for this man, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stalking, Wall Sex, Yandere vibes, bruno not giving a single fuck, please choke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: you, the newest soft-spoken member of the Inks, grab the attention of your director. you probably shouldn't have.
Relationships: Bruno Bangnyfe/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. introduction

"[Y/N] [L/N] reporting in."

You scrunched your nose up from the smell of smoke wafting through the office before setting your reports down to your superior and awaiting any extra orders. You had only been with Wing Bind for a year and a half, not having as much recognition as Noel and Ninny, but you were still pretty well-known in the area to be quite the badass. Letting out a silent sigh, you let your eyes wander as he checked you over. And leaning against the wall right outside the room is where you saw him first.

Bruno Bangnyfe. A terrifying man with some of the strongest magic you'd ever seen. Noel was right. He did have a bad haircut. His sapphire eyes grew dark as he looked over your form once, then twice before locking eyes with you and a smirk spreading across his face.

You could feel the hairs on the back of your neck prick up from his hungry gaze. In a panic, you broke eye contact and turned back to your boss, trying your hardest to retune back into your superior's words. The male outside the door snickered quietly, pushing off the wall and pulling out his phone. He dialed a very familiar number while slowly walking away from the room. "Yo, it's me. I got a favor to ask."

As soon as Bruno rounded the corner of the corridor, you slipped out of the room you were in and sighed, pressing your forehead against the door. You were absolutely exhausted, honestly. Running around on patrols, listening to your superiors drag on about what could've been better about how you work, not to mention the anime that keeps your attention more than most people. You didn't think being a Piper would be this much work, especially with the infamous Noel Niihashi and Ninny Spangcole protecting the city of Reverse London.

Oh, well. Your day was finally over!

Turning away from the door and walking down the corridor to head home, you were excited to catch up on your latest show you've been neglecting. Work had driven you up a wall this week and you thought it was about time you finally sat down and relaxed for once. You stretched your arms above your head before skipping merrily to the stairs, anime openings playing in your head.

Bruno leaned against the wall with his phone still pressed against his ear, licking his lips as he watched your skirt swish back and forth with every skip. "Trust me. It'll be all worth it in the end."

* * *

You stood in front of your commanding officer, disbelief written all over your face. You were being transferred? What's more, you were being transferred to the Inks? You personally thought your magic energy wasn't strong enough to qualify for the Inks. Something was wrong.

"The decision to transfer was not my doing, my dear." The man in front of you blew out a puff of smoke, running his eyes over the paper in front of him. The smell wasn't even a bother to you at this point. You would never admit it, but you would miss the lingering smell of cigar smoke wafting through the air. "If anything, I would keep you here, considering you're one of my best Pipers. But, this is now completely out of my hand. You will begin working with the Inks, effective immediately. I suppose you should meet your new superior officer. You can come in now."

The door slowly opened, but you refused to turn around, eyes glued on your executive order sitting on the desk in front of you. Why was this happening to you? What did you do to deserve this? You had thought about joining the Inks at some point when you felt like you were ready, but you weren't even close right now.

A gloved hand slapped down on your shoulder, breaking you out of your thoughts, before pulling into a hardened body. Your neck hairs stood up once again. Why did this aura feel so familiar? Taking a shaky glance up, you thought your heart stopped in your chest. No fucking way.

"Cat got your tongue, little missy? Be grateful I'm not a dragon." Bruno couldn't hold back the evil smirk at your wide surprised eyes and gaping mouth, letting his hand slide down and squeeze your upper arm. He held back a low growl from the feel of your body pressed against his own. "Name's Bruno Bangnyfe, Director of the Inks, but I'm sure you know that already. And, if you didn't, I'm happy to teach you... everything there is about me."

The way he spoke and held you almost made you bolt out of the room and never return to this side of the Soul Society. Regardless, orders were orders.

You tore your gaze away from his lustful stare before slipping from his grip and bowing to your former superior officer, clutching at your shaky hands so neither could see. "Thank you for teaching all that there is to learn and for giving me this opportunity to grow. If you'll excuse me." Barely turning to bow to your new commanding officer, you all but ran out of the room with tears swelling up at the corners of your eyes.

Once outside the room, you took several deep breaths to steady yourself. Not yet. Wait until you're at least out of the building. Rubbing at your wet eyes, you turned the office for the final time and walked towards the stairs to return your Piper garb and pipe and gather your things for the day.

Bruno hummed happily as he exited the room briefly after you left, the director walking slowly down the corridor with the large windows while brushing a hand through his hair. Glancing outside for a brief moment, a feral smile began to replace his normal grin as he watched you walk briskly from the office towards your own place of residence, your skirt fluttering in the wind. Letting his tongue lick over his lips, he began to formulate his plan on how to formally initiate his newest member to his division.


	2. initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno takes it upon himself to properly initiate the newbie to the Inks.

After packing up for the day and slinging your bag over your shoulder, you said few farewells to some of your former coworkers and jogged out the door, ready to head back to Front London for a bath and dinner. The events of today had absolutely drained you of all energy.

Speaking of...

Bruno Bangnyfe. He's an overwhelming, dangerous man and you didn't trust him. Why were you reassigned somewhere else so suddenly without any word from the other members of the Top of Horns? It didn't make any sense. The way he looked at you, the way he touched you. It seemed predator and you didn't want to be his next meal.

Slowing your jog to a brisk walk once you were far enough from the school, you began rummaging through your bag to make sure you didn't leave anything at the office. You really didn't want to turn back and run into that man again. Slowing yourself once more, you let out a shaky breath you forgot you were holding. "What am I doing?"

You looked down at your still trembling hands, clutching them close to your chest to calm yourself down. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about anything until tomorrow. For now, let's just get home." With new fervor, you were on your way home once again.

Hundreds of meters above your form, above the clouds Bruno followed closely on top of Rickenbacker, a lazy smirk sitting on his smug face. "She didn't even introduce herself properly to her new boss. How rude." His lazy smirk began to grow, watching you open a gate to Front London and jump in without a care in the world. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

* * *

A sigh escaped your lips as you sunk lower into the warm soapy water, letting the heat relax your tense muscles. You didn't know what life with the Inks will be like, but you were personally not excited. You had a lot of fun with the Pipers and you were extremely sure you weren't powerful enough to be a part of this division.

Exterminating dragons instead of overseeing them. You don't know you have it in you.

A long sigh dramatically passed through your lips, rising from your lukewarm bath and pulling the plug. You grabbed your towel and stepped out of your tub, drying out your hair and heading to your room quickly to get completely dry and dressed.

You were unaware of the danger that lurked right outside your front door.

Exiting your room in only an electric blue shirt that just barely stopped at mid-thigh, you let out a yawn as you head to the kitchen of your tiny apartment, ready to demolish your leftover spaghetti from yesterday.

A low whistle reverberated in the living room and you immediately froze, your body now on high alert. Whipping around and locking gazes with this man, you could do nothing but stammer.

"It's like you knew I was approaching you, doll."

That smirk. That stupid smirk. Bruno stood from your couch and shoved his hands in his pockets, taking in his new surroundings. "Nice pad. It was easy tracking you down and I must say, it was worth it." The young man looked you over once more and you swore his eyes grew darker with every second.

"Now, I'm afraid we skipped on some introductions at the office. Why don't we start over..."

Your fight or flight kicked in and you scrambled into the kitchen, grabbing your Witch Kit sitting on your dining table and aiming it at his smug head. "How did you get in here? Leave. Right now." Your trembling hands and erratic breathing sent Bruno into a laughing fit.

Wiping away fake tears and straightening up, he let out a long sigh before removing his hands from his pockets, holding them up defensively. "How rude, after I came all this way just to be the responsible Director I am and properly initiate our newbie to her new division. You wound me, [Y/N]."

He released a blast strong enough to blow your lights out, the sudden pop causing you to jump and Bruno to move in. You let out a yelp as your Witch Kit was slapped out of your hand and your face was smashed into the wall beside you, your arms being pulled painfully from behind. Tears began welling up in your eyes as you felt his breath brush against your neck.

Bruno sucked on the side of your neck before releasing the hold on your head to wipe away the tears streaming down your cheeks. "Welcome to the Inks. I'm Bruno Bangnyfe, the name you'll be screaming in just a few moments. And you are?"

You refused to answer, lip pulled tightly in your mouth and he used his free hand to slip under your shirt, fingertip grazing against your now pert nipple. You banged your head against the wall, hoping to knock yourself unconscious so you could wake up from this horrid nightmare. You were ready to wake up and still be in the Pipers, having casual conversations with Noelle and listening to music with Ninny. You didn't want this.

"Ah, this won't do. You have to stay awake for the fun." Lifting you easily and crushing you against his chest, he moved from the kitchen to the hallway, stopping right at your bedroom door and nudging it open, stopping at the doorway. "Initiation is nowhere near over and you still haven't given your name."

Shrieking as he threw you on the bed, you crawled back to the headboard and watched as he slammed the door shut with his foot, locking it quickly after. Being in this situation brought you back to the office, where he overwhelmed you with his presence during your first meeting.

That same feeling of dread you had when he touched washed over your body in a cold sweat. He was the predator and you were his prey.

* * *

The room was filled with heavy panting and slick sounds, the air growing stuffy from the smell of sex in the air. Bruno sat on your bed, shirt and jacket thrown somewhere across the room with his mouth wrapped tightly around your mound, tongue flicking in between your folds and nose brushing against the tip of your clit. You laid naked upside down against his clothed back, your legs swung lazily over his shoulders and upper torso laying against your soft sheets.

"Br-Bruno.. please, stop this... Ahn!" Your bound hands struggled weakly against its restraints, a heavy blush coating your face, and most of your chest area. "Why..?"

Bruno paused his assault on your pussy to look at your ragged form, fat tears threatening to spill once more from your face. The hard-on that ached painfully in his pants intensified tenfold from the look on your face. It was time.

Pulling away from your swollen lips with a pop, he licked one final strip along your slit before holding you with one hand and unzipping his pants with the other. Letting out a sigh of relief when his dick was finally freed, he pushed his head through your arms and lifted you up, pressing you against the wall beside your closet. "This is my favorite position. Now that you're in my division, you're gonna be learning a lot about me."

Your hands struggled uselessly behind his head, feeling your legs stretch open in his arms, a shriek escaping you when you felt his girth slap against your clit. You had been so distracted with crying, you didn't notice the bi-colored haired male stare down at you. "And now I'm gonna learn all about you, [Y/N]."

Grinding against your opening, he groaned as he watched you quickly cover him completely with your slick. "Damn, and to think you were trying to get me to stop earlier. You totally want me." Pushing his hips forward and slipping into your warmth, he didn't give you a second to adjust before finally bottoming out.

You felt as if he was pulling you on a taffy stretcher, not realizing how big he actually was until he was inside. You twitched and squirmed, feeling his hips press snugly into your own and his hands grip and squeeze at your ass. Your walls squeezed and clamped around him, so tightly he was hurting a little bit.

Letting out a stiff laugh, he slowly began to pull his hips back before plunging back in halfway. The moan that filled the room made his body shudder with excitement. Readjusting the lower half of your body, he began a relentless pace, barely giving you time to take in his mind-crushing thrusts.

Broken moans and screams of his name bounced off the walls of your tiny bedroom, your tears rushing down your face from the intense pain and pleasure he is giving to you. With every thrust, your breath was knocked clean out of your chest, your hands clutching at nothing in front of you.

"Your name... Say it."

You didn't know why he made this command, but you were too out of it to really even care. "[Y-Y/N] [L/N-N]! My n-name is [Y/N] [L/N]!"

"And who do you now belong to?" His hands moved your body as he pleased, rutting you against his cock easily with the hard grip on your ass. You were sure to have multiple bruises when this was all over.

You let out a pitiful cry of his name, feeling your toes and fingers curl from his endless pistoning. "Bruno! Br-Bruno Bangnyfe!"

A long groan filled the air as Bruno watched your body suck him back in every time he pulled out. Your breasts bounced with each crash of their hips, his fingers digging into the plush skin of your ass.

His mouth sought refuge on your collarbone, marking you up with multiple bites and sucks as he began to chase after his end. Letting one of his hands go, he reached around and brushed his thumb across your clit. He wouldn't reach his end before you did.

You felt your stomach tighten and your moans quickly changed octaves as the impending feeling of your orgasm crawled up your body. Peeling your eyes open, you could feel a fresh set of tears rise in your eyes as you locked gazes with your superior, shrinking underneath his stare.

He leaned forward and claimed your lips as his own, his thumb quickening its assault on your throbbing bud and hips beginning to stutter against your own. He groaned against your lips and pulled back quick enough to watch your body convulse and tense, your walls holding on tight as ropes of his own cum began to fill you up.

You panted quite loudly and felt your body give out on you, hitting the floor when Bruno unhooked your arms from around his neck and letting you go completely afterward. The aftermath began to leak from your used hole, spreading across the carpeted floor beneath you. It was finally over.

Or so you thought.

Wiping away the sweat that collected on his forehead, he grabbed a handful of your hair and plunged his still hard length in your unsuspecting mouth, a groan escaping from how pretty he thought your lips looked wrapped around his cock.

Giving a few light thrusts, he let his smirk return as he began his second round of initiation. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, [Y/N]. I'm gonna love having you in the Inks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey indulged myself with this second chap and I love it. kudos are appreciated!


	3. resignation + surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're sick of Bruno's sexual harassment and decide to quit. Bruno catches wind of your plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get ideas when I'm working and don't have time to write. shame on me. but surprise!

"I would like to resign from Wing Bind."

The words felt dry as they passed your lips, your heart shattering and eyes already watering. You absolutely loved working for the Soul Society and especially, at Wing Bind. You made amazing friends and witnessed things no ordinary human could see. But, your mental, physical, and psychological health were at stake if you worked under that man any longer.

Bruno had stolen your privacy and peace ever since your transfer to the Inks. He stalked you to and from work, sometimes going as far as your own apartment building, watching you from high in the sky. There were only a few times where he approached you and those were the worst. He would force his way into your apartment and have his way with you, always ignoring your pleas to stop. You shuddered, his feral grin flashing across your mind. He always left bruises on your body, where it be his mouth or his hand.

You nervously let your finger brush against your wrist, tracing over a healing bruise, and bounced on the balls of your feet. You stared at the old man in front of you, confused about why he wasn't saying anything.

Said old man sighed and met eye contact with your own worried [e/c] eyes almost in pure boredom, tapping his pen lightly against the mahogany desk. "Oh? I assumed you came because you heard of your promotion." He didn't miss the way you stiffened up and had to hold back a smirk. Bruno must've really liked you to do this.

"Pro...Promotion?" The word sounded weak coming from your suddenly dry throat, having to will yourself to stand or else you'd faint. You had a terrible feeling about this, however. Something really didn't sit well with you and you had to fight it at least. "I was just transferred a month and a half ago. I personally don't think a promotion is necessary." You gripped the edge of your green jacket, tears now threatening to fall.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, eyes carefully watching your desperate attempts to refuse your new opportunity. His next two sentences almost made you scream in pure horror. "You were going to be promoted as Bruno's personal assistant. In fact, he was the one who requested this."

Your eyes widened, your brain short-circuiting at the thought of having to be in Bruno's presence most of your time. You shook your head and took several steps back, hiding your trembling hands behind your back. "I... I refuse. Not once has anyone asked me if this was what I wanted. I... I'm leaving. I will return everything tomorrow morning. Excuse me." Without another word, you slipped from the room and left the building immediately away from watchful eyes.

Wolfgang watched you scurry off from his window before looking at his phone resting on the desk, wondering if he shouldn't have sent that message to his last contact. Oh well. He walked back over to his desk and simply returned to his paperwork.

* * *

After showering and eating, you sat on your fluffy anime rug in your room, body slumped against the side of the bed. Staring dimly outside, you felt a frown push through as you sulked over the events of today.

Why did Bruno take pleasure in ruining your life? Did he have a weird fetish for other people's pain? Did he do this to any of the other women in the Inks? You felt your face redden in anger before you buried your steaming head in your arms. You busted your ass to be a part of the Pipers. You worked hard, studied hard, and managed to make a name for yourself. Now, it was basically null and void to you, thanks to that stupid man.

You wiped at your eyes, not hearing nor feeling the being who quietly forced his way into your apartment, just like the first time, watching you in your moment of weakness. It was when you began to rise is when he struck. He grabbed at your legs and pulled your body to him, slapping a hand over your mouth after a cry escaped your mouth.

You could feel a fresh set of tears cloud your vision, that same feral grin and those predatory azure eyes glaring down at you. You whimpered behind his hand as he bent over and buried his face in his neck, sucking and biting at your already bruised flesh. His lips ghosted their way up to your ear, hands reaching in his pocket and pulling out a simple cloth he grabbed from the office.

"So, you tried to quit today? What a shame, especially after all the trouble I went through to get you to this point." He whispered in your ear, skillfully tying your hands together with the cloth before bringing his hand down to your trembling legs, pushing the right one towards your chest and his erection against your stomach. "Well, news flash for you sweetheart." He removed his hand only to grab at your jaw, squishing your face so you couldn't speak. "You belong to me and I'll dispose of you whenever I please."

He released his hold on your face to wrap his hand around your throat, the other quickly pulling your pajama bottoms completely and his sweatpants to his knees. Brushing his thumb against your little bud once, he relished the look on your face when he abruptly slipped two fingers into your cavern. He took his time working you up, scissoring now and then to prepare you for the stretch.

You squirmed under his hold, hiding your eyes with your bound arms. If he was going to continue with this, you couldn't bear to look at him. It would just remind you of how you could never escape those eyes of his. You quietly sobbed with the occasional moan passing through when his palm ground against your clit, feeling yourself and the rug below you growing wet.

You were then flipped onto your stomach, his hands grabbing and squeezing at your ass meat. Pushing one of your legs to a 90-degree angle and sliding in the space between, he brought his hand down upon your ass, grinning at the handprint already threatening to show. "This is also one of my favorite positions, you know? You'll see why in a sec." He let his cock rest between your butt cheeks and groaned.

Goddamn, you were going to drive him nuts. He gave a few weak thrusts between your cheeks before he aligned with your glistening entrance and slammed himself inside in one full thrust, releasing a breathy moan along with your strained one. Looking down and spreading your cheeks, he chuckled at the way your asshole throbbed along with your walls wrapped around his length. "Every time I'm in here, I never want to leave..."

You closed your eyes and brought your hands up to your mouth, biting at one of your fingers to alleviate the pain coursing through your body. Bruno, by no means, was a small man and this particular position made you full, maybe a little too full. You wanted to give the impression that you hated this, hated _him_.

He began at a slow pace, eyes focusing only on your ass bouncing off of his hips and hands gripping at your waist hard enough to leave bruises. Again. Letting one of his hands go, he grabbed one delicious globe and spread you open, opening his mouth and letting a huge drop of saliva land right on your asshole. He leaned over and gripped your neck with his unoccupied hand, sliding one finger through the tight ring of muscles.

The way your body clenched around his own nearly made him cum right then and there. He let out a low groan, squeezing at your windpipe while slamming his hips against your own. He whispered dark and nasty things in your ear, another finger slipping into your second entrance and the head of his cock brushing against the spot that turned you into putty. Watching the way your body responded to his, he focused his thrusts into that particular spot, pulling your head back and swallowing your moans and whimpers with his mouth.

He was going to tear you in half with how fast he was moving. Your hands scratched at the floor beneath you, darkness beginning to fill your vision and that familiar heat pooling in your stomach. Your ass was sore from his rough fingering and your mind just wanted to rest. You felt him pull away from the kiss, having to hold back your own moans and cries of pleasure. You couldn't give him that satisfaction.

As if he read your mind, he released his hold on your throat before reaching around your bent leg and rubbing at your clit quickly, three fingers now thrusting easily into your loosened ass. You looked so perfect to him, completely submissive for him and him alone. He felt his hips stutter when you clamped down on him from your orgasm, leaning over and biting at your neck hard. He groaned at the metallic taste that filled his mouth before finally releasing, filling you to the brim with his seed.

The two of you panted heavily on your bedroom floor, Bruno reaching into his pocket and swiping up before sliding his member out of your stuffed pussy, taking the plug he swiped from his pocket and stuffing it in. He wouldn't let a single sperm go to waste. They were precious after all.

He laid next to you on the soft rug, pulling your trembling body into his own. Snatching the comforter off your bed and covering the two of you, he buried his face in your hair and hummed in content. Yes, this is how it should be. If only you had complied the first time, he wouldn't have to be so rough.

You cried quietly as you rested in his arms, having no strength to fight him off. Everything had hurt and you were absolutely drained of spirit. You closed your eyes and curled in closer to him for warmth. There was nothing else you could do, but fall asleep, so you did just that. You quickly fell unconscious, away from the living nightmare that had wrapped you in his arms for the night.

Bruno smirked down at your sleeping form, muttering a few words before he quickly joined you in the realm of sleep. "See you at the office bright and early tomorrow, [Y/N]."


	4. vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you suddenly disappear from the streets of London, finally thinking you've escaped the clutches of Bruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up and chose violence today, so if you were expecting smut, I'm sorry to disappoint :(
> 
> tw: leg trauma

You sat nervously in the booth of a train with your lightweight carry on sitting against the window and your handbag resting in your lap, placing your hand on your trembling knees as a means to calm yourself down. You couldn't help but be jumpy. Catching a series of fading bruises poke out from under your sleeve, you reminded yourself why you had no other choice but to leave.

You had been forced back to Wing Bind by Bruno himself the next morning, but not before forcing his way into your bathroom and taking you right in the shower, him mumbling in your ear about how much he loved having you all to himself, his own personal plaything.

You knew he and at least one other member of the Top of Horns had swept your request to leave under the rug, keeping you shackled in Bruno's hands. It didn't matter where you or he was. If he needed a little relief, he would actively seek you out and take you. Whether it was in his office or the restrooms or even sneaking into Old Man Wolfy's office for a brief quickie, there was nothing to satiate his lust and hunger.

Your hand unconsciously tightened around your knee, feeling your shoulders tremble and tears threatening to spill over. No, not now. You had to at least wait until you made it to your new home of Rome, Italy. Wiping your sleeve across your watery eyes, you released a shaky breath and studied the change of landscape from skyscrapers and cars to enormous trees and vast fields.

This was exactly what you needed. You couldn't bear being under Bruno's binds anymore. A sad smile spread across your lips as you gazed longingly at the trees, realizing something a little too late.

You didn't even get to say goodbye to Ninny and Noel.

* * *

You flopped back onto your hotel bed, staring up at the dark ceiling with your curtains drawn tight and all doors and windows locked. You weren't taking any chances, knowing exactly who Bruno was and what he was capable of. He didn't give a shit about your feelings or thoughts, only finding value in your body for his pleasure.

"Fucking asshole." You jerked onto your side and picked at your split ends angrily, feeling your emotions beginning to boil over. You stopped your ministrations before observing the many fading bruises and cuts that littered your arms, angry tears staining the sheets below you. This was all his fault. You wish you could go back in time and never lock eyes with the bastard.

A growl broke you from your thoughts, heat spreading across your cheeks from how embarrassingly loud that was. You forgot you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon when you escaped the clutches of London and food was the only thing on your mind. Readjusting your sleeves and sitting up from your position on the bed, you grabbed a cap, pulled it over your mop of hair, and made your way downstairs for some Italian cuisine.

* * *

Everything had been going too well for you in the past several months. You changed your name and found a job at a local library, grateful for the owner's kindness when you explained your situation in very broken Italian. Working around books greatly improved your language and saving up got you a nice quiet home just on the edge of town, having your privacy but being close enough to be able to socialize. 

There were far too many nights where you woke up in cold sweats, scrambling around for one of the various weapons hiding around your bedroom before realizing that he wasn't there. The mental breakdowns had been the worst, trapping yourself in your room for days at a time while screaming for him to leave even though he wasn't there. You often thought you felt his hands coiling around your body, his eyes piercing into your broken soul. It had taken weeks of meditation and self-care, but you managed to banish the man to the darkest part of your mind.

You had just finished washing dishes for the night, walking back into your living room with a cup of hot cocoa in your hand. Taking a seat on your sofa, you pulled your legs up to your chest before wrapping your throw blanket around your body and grabbing the remote resting in front of you.

You were off the next few days, using your days to catch up on well-needed sleep and anime. You don't even remember the last time you relaxed without a care in the world. You didn't care much. You left your awful life back in London and was excited to finally find your peace.

"I did the right thing leaving. I don't regret it not one bit." You hummed softly against the warm rim of your mug, taking a light sip of the chocolatey goodness before turning your eyes back onto the anime in front of you. Ah, yes. Nothing bad was ever going to happen to you again.

Your lights and TV suddenly turn off, engulfing you in silent darkness. You could feel your hairs prick up from this scary yet somewhat familiar feeling as you placed your hot chocolate down and stood from your placement on the couch, reaching behind the furniture to grab a metal bat you keep laying around. Quietly walking up to the drawn window, you tightened your hold around the neck of the bat before slightly peeking the corner of your curtains to see if anyone had been outside tampering with your fuse box.

What you saw stopped your heart for a good three seconds.

You stared into the eye of Rickenbacker, the large dragon head snorting mockingly at your frightened form before returning to watch over the area. "No..." You slowly backed away from the window, your eyes darting to your front door. "Please, I can't take this anymore! Just leave me alone!" You stood trembling and tearful in the middle of your living room, gripping the bat with both of your hands, ready to attack if needed. "Please..."

The air grew still, almost as if time simply froze. There was no reaction after a few seconds, but you knew you weren't safe. You could feel his magical energy rooting you in place, the memories from the events almost half a year ago threatening to resurface as you held your ground. You wouldn't let him do whatever he wanted with you, not without a fight at least.

"You ghost on me for half a year and the first thing you ask me to do when I visit is leave? You always knew how to hurt me with your words." You had no idea how he managed to do that every time, but before you knew it, he had his hand clasped around your throat and his available arm crushed against your stomach. The bat fell uselessly from your hands, clattering onto the wooden floor with a pang. Bruno hummed softly against the back of your head, shuddering as your favorite scent began to overtake his senses. He would never admit it out loud, but he missed you. "You really tried it, huh? Really thought you could leave me?"

The grip on your neck tightened dangerously, your hands shooting up to his wrist and attempting to yank him out, gasps and coughs being the only noises escaping your throat. Oh, he was pissed, way more than what you've ever seen. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I will embed this into your body, mind, and soul." He suddenly shoved you forward, placing a foot on the small of your back to prevent you from running away. "The outcome will remain the same either way, so just make it easy on yourself, babe."

Your breath hitched when your metal bat comes into view before it's promptly swooped under by your captor and pressed against the side of your leg. He wasn't going to do what you thought he was... right? "I'm aware that I can be very selfish especially with the things I own. But, this all so happened to be your fault, my cute [Y/N]. You ran away from your owner and it was only right that I come and bring you back home myself."

Bruno grinned widely at the terrified look on your face before resting the bat on his shoulder, holding back his excitement and arousal for the climax of this one-sided conversation. "I tried to indulge myself with the desperate girls back at HQ, but they were too eager, too gung-ho about finally getting in my pants. I did that for six months while you started a whole new life without me." The bright cerulean darkened to a deep cobalt color, the smile on his face almost giving away his intentions. "You ran away because I didn't have a proper leash on you. I won't make that mistake again after tonight."

You turned your head in time to see him lift the bat above his head, eyes glued on your squirming legs. "Wait, Bruno, please! I'll go back with you and I won't make a fuss! Please don't do it!" You clawed at the floor below, your vision flooded with tears while your mouth screamed and begged him not to harm you. You must have really made him upset for him to go this far. "BRUNO, PLEASE! I'M--"

You didn't know what to react to first, the sound of your bones shattering against the bat or the pain that slowly began to creep up your entire body. A soul-shattering scream erupted from your lips, looking down and nearly emptying the contents of your stomach. Your entire calf and knee area had turned a gross red and purple combination, your foot pointing in the opposite direction of where it lied at first. You continued to cry and scream, uselessly trying to move your only functional leg away from your crazy ex-superior.

"Wasn't the cleanest break, but it's your fault for squirming so much." He sneered down at you, pressing the bat into your injured leg then laughing from the scream you choked on, and rounded your trembling body, his focus now on the second leg. "It took me forever trying to track your stupid ass. Although I will admit, you covered your tracks well." He repositioned the bat above his head once more, pausing to briefly see if you were still conscious. You were. Good. "I'm on leave from Wing Bind for the next several months. Told Wolfy I had some shit to do out of the country. So now..."

Another gut-wrenching scream tore through your lips, the bat making contact with your no longer functional leg and stealing your ability to walk. The pain was beginning to be too much for you, large splotches of darkness beginning to flood your vision. You prayed inwardly to fall asleep and never awaken if you were to be subjected to this torture again. What had you done wrong? How did he still find you? Why was he still after you?

Bruno dropped the bat and scooped up your broken body, smiling at your tear-stained face and swollen puffy lips and planting a very gentle kiss on your parted lips. "I'll help you recover for the next few months. I'll have to call your job and tell them that you'll be quitting soon, so you can come back to London no problem." He walked to one of the only two doors in the building, relieved when he saw it was your bedroom and not the bathroom. "I made claims to you a long time ago and no one is going to take you from me, not even you."

He gently laid you down on your bed before stripping to just his undergarments and sliding in on the other side of the bed, mindful of your broken legs of course. He pulled your limp body into his chest, planting another soft kiss on the crown of your head and releasing a content sigh, sleepily reminding your sleeping body as to why he was doing this.

"You belong to me and I shall dispose of you whenever I please..."


	5. the re-hiring process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno cares for your every need while tending to your broken body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get as crazy as I wanted, but this works too. this da final chap!

You awoke to a familiar sight, immediately recognizing your bedroom ceiling from your groggy state. You slowly took in your surroundings, happy that all of your stuff was intact. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, noticing a metal cuff fit snugly around your wrist. Taking a quick look at your other wrist, you frown to find yourself bound to the bed, the chains long enough for you to be out of reach of just about anything and everything in the room.

"Ah, you're awake! You had us in quite the scare, young lady!" The village doctor entered the room with a big grin stretched across his wrinkled face, letting his lecherous eyes roam across your body while the other man wasn't in the room. He knew the younger man was powerful in some way, his aura causing his hairs to stand up. He didn't want to get on his bad side. "It looks like you'll be bedridden for the next two months. What a nasty fall you must've had."

You stared at the older man in pure confusion before watching your bedroom door swing open and feeling your panic flare up intensely. Bruno stared down at you with an almost bored look on his face, hands shoved in his pockets, and sneer directed to the double casts on your legs. He looked almost disgusted with the fact that your legs were broken despite being the cause for said broken legs. He did say he was going to take care of you so he could drag you back, so he guessed he had to commit to it now.

"D-Doctor! Please help me! That man behind you is the one who did this to me!!" You screamed and begged for a sliver of mercy, but you could only hear the sound of your shattering as the doctor ignored your pleas and turned to your "lover", giving him a box full of your new prescriptions. "He smashed my legs with a bat! Doctor, please I don't want to be here with him, you have to help me! DOCTOR!!" Tears rushed down your face as the old man gave you a sad smile, quickly exiting the room soon after.

Bruno hummed happily at your tear stricken face, turning away from your rigid body. He'd give you time for now, but it wouldn't be for long. "I can't wait to get reacquainted with you, [Y/N]. We have... so much time to catch up." He smirked evilly and turned the lights off before leaving you to your thoughts, turning his attention to the nervous doctor standing by the door. He looked down at the box of medicines in his hands before tearing the top open, glancing briefly at the many different bottles jammed together. "You managed to get everything I asked for?"

The man nodded hesitantly, his gloved hands nervously rubbing against each other. "Y...Yes. Some of them had to be smuggled over country lines, but everything is inside. You promise my family will be safe now?" The looming threat of his daughter being assaulted and killed along with his dear wife had him in the palm of Bruno's hands, a sadistic smile forming from the young man.

"Absolutely. In fact, I'll let my people know to let them go right now. You should hurry home and see them." The magic-user pulled his phone out and watched as the doctor dashed out of your home, grinning madly at the sound of screaming echoing just outside the door. Rickenbacker was such a good boy, ripping the old man to shreds so his secret may stay with him until death. As for his family? He brought the phone to his ear and leaned against your couch, staring at your bedroom door.

"Yeah, it's me. Old man's dead; do whatever you want with the girls." A shrill scream began to echo through his phone before he abruptly ended the call, looking through the different types of medicine sitting in front of him. He was going to have you rethink your actions through discipline and persuasion.

* * *

The first month had been the worst.

Your right leg healed rather quickly, no longer needing the cast around the newly healed bone, but your left leg was taking longer than expected to heal. You were constantly chained to the bed, nowhere to run when Bruno demanded "cuddle time," as he would call it. Your bruises faded, your body happily back to its original unblemished skin tone. You were fed and taken care of as if you were an actual hospital patient. You suspected Bruno actually felt bad about his actions.

You couldn't have been more wrong.

Bruno took every living second to describe in great detail what he did with the girls back at headquarters, his hands gliding and groping over your body as he spoke of the others. "I choked this one bitch so hard, I think I accidentally killed her." "Fucking those whiny bitches didn't have the same taste as fucking you." "They can't take dick as good as you can. They always complain about the pain." He whispered the same words to you every day, taking advantage of your non-functioning leg to take you every night.

You laid on your side, face buried in your pillow as the man above you plowed into you relentlessly. He groaned against your shoulder as his hand gripped your breast roughly, your working leg thrown and stretched over his shoulder. He was at least mindful of your wrapped leg, making sure not to put any pressure on your injury. God, he missed this. He missed _you_. You definitely were not like those girls back in London, no. You were different, igniting a fire in him that only you could extinguish.

The hand on your breast moved to your jaw, forcing you to look into his lustful cobalt eyes as he filled you to the brim over and over again. "Good girl. Look at me. Look _only_ at me." He licked his lips at the sight of tears spilling over your eyes and pooling by his hand. This was what he missed: the fear in your eyes as he forced you to be his once more. He could feel his thrusts getting sloppy, his eyebrows beginning to furrow.

You whimper against his hand, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as your tears continued to fall. He was always too much for your tinier body, stretching you to limits you've never known before and painting your body black and blue with his harsh grips and rough bites. You hated to admit this to yourself, but you missed this. You missed the way he mercilessly fucked you until you could no longer think straight, his hands grabbing and smacking at your skin at any given chance. You loved the sex, but you hated the man.

You grew still as you fight through yet another orgasm, Bruno growling as he finished alongside you, fucking his cum deeper into your cavern to make sure none of it escapes. It doesn't take long for him to harden once more, both hands pushing your legs to your chest before returning to his brutal thrusts. This really was his favorite position, huh? You tugged on your restraints, moans freely filling the room along with the headboard smacking against the wall every second.

Bruno slammed his hips against your own, grinding against your wet pussy and bringing his mouth down to bite down on your collarbone, letting his mouth mark you all over your upper chest and neck. He pulled away and stared deep into your eyes, pressing his forehead against your own. "I will drill it into you every day. You are mine and you're not going anywhere." He could do nothing but grin at the fearful look you gave him, reminding him of the first time you two met in your apartment.

He resumed his thrusts, holding your folded body close while pistoning his hips wildly, groaning at his third orgasm beginning to fill you up once again. _"Mine."_

* * *

You stood in front of Bruno's desk, nervously looking behind the wooden material and glass windows behind the man. You were ashamed to find yourself in London after being dragged back by an impatient Bruno, who decided to announce your "relationship" to the Western side of the Soul Society. Most of the employees were happy for you, a fake smile plastered on your face as you raved on about how loving and caring he had been to you.

"Lock the door." He was nothing of the sort.

"Come here." He was a monster disguised as a human.

"What a good girl you are." He had taken your life and effectively kept it in a cage of his liking.

As you kneel in front of him with silent tears running down your face once again, you wondered if there was another route you could've taken to escape your fate. Maybe you should've left Europe altogether. Maybe you should've asked for help from Ninny and Noel. Maybe this, maybe that. It didn't matter in the end. He would find you and bring you back again, and again, and again.

Bruno ran his hand through your hair as you sucked on the tip of his cock, a loving sigh resounding with your lewd slurping noises. This was everything he wanted in life. He was at the top of his game with you by his side, although he had to constantly train you on who your master really was. You had been hard to break, but he finally had you wrapped around his finger in the end. No one was there to oppose him and he preferred it that way.

The Inks leader tugged on your locks before pushing his entire length down your throat, a soft groan overpowering your gags of mercy. "You have no idea how excited I am for your punishment tonight." He pulled you off his cock before repeating his actions, fucking your mouth while trying to keep his composure. "Y...You ran away from me. Left me... behind with these... c...cheap whores." His hands balled into fists, raising his hips to crash his hips against your face, barely giving you time to breathe.

You could do nothing but breathe weakly through your nose, trying to ignore your gag reflex wanting relief from the abuse it was going through. Spit and tears covered both your face and the opening of his pants, feeling your panties dampen from his rough treatment. You groaned against his zipper as he held your head down, spurts of cum being forced down your throat. He weakly thrust against your face to ride out his high, feeling him grow soft in your mouth.

He grabbed you by your jaw and pushed your lips open, spitting in your cum-covered mouth before pushing you away and tucking himself back inside his pants. "The next time you think of escaping, I'll kill you myself then fuck your dead corpse until it's a bloody pulp. Just a little incentive when you start thinking of leaving again."

With that death threat towering over your head, you could do nothing but abide by his rules, forever a prisoner to this man and the Inks.


End file.
